Field of Invention
This application relates to the activities where one is tethered to something else. This includes skijoring, defined as the action of being pulled on snow while wearing skis by a horse, dog or a snow machine. It also applies to using a pulk, defined as a sled used to carry equipment that is towed behind one who is cross-country skiing or snowshoeing. Another activity that this invention is related to is canicross. Canicross is running behind ones dog while one is tethered to said dog that is running in front of a person. This invention is also related to walking a dog, and any other activity that may find this hands free exercise/activity system for tethering purposes useful.
Prior Art
The following is a listing of prior art that is relevant:
Cited PatentFilling DatePublication DateApplicantTitleU.S. Pat. No.Apr. 6, 1993May 2, 1995Thomascik, Terrance A.Skijor Belt5,411,461 AU.S. Pat. No.Nov. 2, 2004Oct. 23, 2007Paxton, Stephen E.,Skijor System7,284,505 B1Lugo-Paxton, Lisa M.U.S. Pat. No.Mar. 18, 1966Jun. 13, 1967Carroll, Gene DunlapTowing Arrangement for3,324,818 AWater Sking and the LikeU.S. Pat. No.Dec. 3, 1980Aug. 2, 1983Hasslinger, RussellSupport and Guide Strap4,396,013 AU.S. Pat. No.Jul. 15, 1981Apr. 10, 1984Bosch, Jack L.Isometric Exerciser Belt4,441,707 Afor Joggers and the LikeU.S. Pat. No.Oct. 7, 1996Jan. 6, 1998Amatulle, Pasquale J.Device for an Arm Free5,704,880 AInclined TreadmillWorkoutU.S. Pat. No.Mar. 13, 1997May 19, 1998Holland, Robert R.Exercise Belt Apparatus5,752,900 AU.S. Pat. No.Mar. 18, 1997Aug. 11, 1998Kozlovsky, OrenMuscle Building Body5,792,034 AAdhering ApparatusU.S. Pat. No.Feb. 18, 1999Feb. 22, 2000Levitan, GreggWagon Harness6,027,001 AU.S. Pat. No.Nov. 21, 1997May 2, 2000Atlee, EckhardtWaist Mounted6,056,412 AAtlee, ElizabethIlluminating DeviceSteven DavidU.S. Pat. No.Jun. 9, 2000Mar. 5, 2002Killion, DarrylApparatus for Soccer6,352,484 B1TrainingU.S. Pat. No.Aug. 12, 2005Sep. 11, 2007Gallo, Renata,Child Support Harness7,267,080 B2Gallo, RobertU.S. Pat. No.May 29, 2005Jul. 22, 2008Hite, Joseph M.Roller-Tow Harness7,401,793 B1U.S. Pat. No.Apr. 11, 1916Jun. 5, 1917Winter, ChristianClimbing-Harness1,229,003 AU.S. Pat. No.Apr. 3, 1995Apr. 1, 1997Phillips, Douglas D.Climbing Harness Having5,615,750 AAdjustable Leg Loops andRise
Prior Art
Dogs are walked with leashes that are held by a person while walking or running. While a person is walking or running, it is cumbersome to hold onto a leash.
People who skijor and people who canicross will wear a belt to tether themselves to a dog. Skijor and canicross belts are cumbersome, unsightly and ill fitting. This is one more item to remember and carry with oneself while getting to a location to do the activity. The belts used for skijoring and canicross are unsightly as they are worn on the outside of ones clothing. There is a diaper style skijor belt that is extremely ugly as it looks like one is wearing underwear or a diaper over their pants. Skijoring and canicross belts do not always fit ones waist well and can fall down or ride up ones waist. This affects ones effectiveness at skijoring or canicross.